soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Andy Flutter
Andy Flutter, real name being Andraeus Flutteria IV, is one of the characters in the Were-Creatures ''series. He is a fairy demon that's part of a famous pop idol duo along with his best friend, Elizabeth Jones. He has a very strong love for anything cute, weird and a combination of both. In ''Were-Creatures ALPHA, he's revealed to be the king of a benevolent and child-like demon race known as the Fairy Sightseers, known for their eyeball-like appearance. Appearance Andy is a fairy that's the size of a regular human being, unlike most fairy demons, which are small in size. He has a fair skin tone and his hair is colored light brown. He is skinny in his physique and his eye color is colored light green. He has a pair of fairy wings on his back that have auroric colors to them. For his clothes, he wears a baby blue t-shirt that has a pastel yellow star on the left chest area and a rainbow arc on the bottom right area that's colored pastel yellow, pastel purple and pastel pink. He wears a pair of navy blue shorts and a pair of long baby blue boots with black laces and white soles on his feet. He wears a pair of black fingerless gloves on his hands with white rectangles on the backs. For his sleepwear, he wears a baby blue pajama shirt with yellow buttons in the shape of stars, a pair of fuzzy baby blue pajama pants and white socks on his feet. His pajama shirt is opened up by one button on the top. For his swimwear, he wears a pair of baby blue swim trunks with a pastel yellow star with a pastel pink heart on its center of the right leg. For the Summer Festival, he wears a baby blue yukata with a pastel yellow star on the right chest area and a pastel pink obi around his waist. He wears a pair of white socks and a pair of geta on his feet. Personality History Relationships Elizabeth Jones Elizabeth and Andy can be simply described as the best of friends. Alita Lumiero Andrew Wolfe Jasmine Flutter Aoicho Quotes *"Kyahahahahaha!~" (Laugh) *"Kyahaha! My name's Andy! Andy Flutter! Nice to meet you!~" (Introduction) *"Oh my gosh! What's with that gigantic snake... No wait, buggy? Um, flower thingy? I don't get it." (Reaction to the Floral Scythe Parasite) *"Eeeeek! B-But if I go there, my wings might catch on fire! It's too hot! N-No thanks!" (Declining Dustin's invite to the Steamin' Hell Sauna with the other guys) *"Kyahahahahaha! Miss Belphegor looks kinda cute despite being a Demon Lord!~" (Reaction to Belphegor) *"Yaaaay!~ We did it!" (Battle victory) *"Kyahahahaha! We make the ultimate team, Elizabeth!" (Part of battle victory with Elizabeth) Gallery Trivia *His blood type is AB. *He likes cute things, weird things and performing. *He dislikes extremely high temperatures and getting his wings wet. *His wings are incredibly sensitive to heat. **He once claimed that his wings could burn up if they get too hot. Category:Were-Creatures Category:Were-Creatures Allies Category:Males Category:Demons